rad_des_tijdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Padan Fajin
Een in Tweewater graag geziene marskramer. Ieder voorjaar rijdt hij zijn wagenspan Emondsveld binnen, net voor Beltije. Zijn verleden is mistig, zijn toekomst duister. Hij is tot in het merg van zijn botten en diep in zijn geest een schepsel van de Duistere. Hij is al ruim veertig jaar een Duistervriend en wat hij daarvoor gedaan heeft, in bloed en pijn en dood, zou je hart bevriezen als je het hoorde. Het minst erge daarvan, is dat hij de Trolloks naar Emondsveld heeft geleid. Uiterlijk Hij is een bleke, magere kerel met slungelige armen en een indrukwekkende snavelvormige neus. Hij glimlacht altijd alsof hij een mop kent die niemand anders kent. Hij ziet eruit als een warrige hoop vodden. Dikke lagen vuil bedekken zijn gezicht, zijn piekerige onverzorgde haren en zijn baard. Een ranzige lucht hangt om hem heen. Karakter Hij staat graag in de belangstelling. Hij heeft weinig geduld met kinderen en jongeren. Hij brengt graag slecht nieuws, hoe slechter hoe beter. Afkomst Morland Verleden Drie jaar geleden kwam in Morland een Schim hem halen. Hij geloofde dat hij voor grootse daden was uitverkoren, en dat was hij, maar niet op de manier die hij dacht. Hij werd naar het noorden, naar de Verwording gebracht, naar de Verwoeste Landen. Naar Shayol Ghul, waar hij een man ontmoette met ogen van vuur, die zichzelf Ba'alzamon noemde. Hij werd uitgekozen om de streken waar hij handel dreef. De Vader van de Leugen wist ruwweg waar hij zijn prooi kon vinden, maar niet veel beter dan de Aes Sedai in Tar Valon. Fajin zei dat de Duistere hem tot zijn hond had gemaakt en in zekere zin heeft hij gelijk. De Vader van de Leugen heeft hem laten jagen, maar hij heeft hem eerst veranderd, zodat hij die jacht kon uitvoeren. Juist de dingen waardoor hij werd veranderd, vreest hij in zijn herinneringen; daardoor haat hij zijn meester net zozeer als hij hem vreest. Fajin werd dus weggestuurd om in alle dorpen rond Baerlon rond te snuffelen, helemaal tot aan de Mistbergen, tot aan de Taren en daarna in Tweewater. Daarna werd hij weer naar Shayol Ghul gebracht en werd zijn geest... leeggezogen. Wat hij had... gevoeld... werd versterkt en in hem geprent. Toen hij het jaar erna in Tweewater terugkwam, was hij beter in staat zijn doel te zoeken. Zelfs nog beter dan de Duistere had verwacht. Hij wist volkomen zeker dat degene die hij zocht, een van de drie jongens in Emondsveld was. Toen Fajin naar Lugard terugkeerde, benaderde Ba'alzamon hem in een droom. Hij verlaagde zichzelf en voerde rituelen uit, hij bond zich nog hechter aan de Duistere. Ordeith Zijn naam betekent Wormhout. Ordeith is Padan Fajin. Hij geeft de kapiteinheer-gebieder van de Kinderen van het Licht raad. Uiterlijk Een uitgemergelde kleine man met een grote snavelneus. Het Oog van de Wereld Net als elk voorjaar komt Padan naar Emondsveld met zijn koopwaar. Toen de Myrddraal in Emondsveld faalde, zette hij Fajin met de Trolloks op het spoor van het groepje. De Schim wilde hem niet met hem laten meerijden, al vond hij dat hij het beste paard van Tweewater zou moeten hebben en aan het hoofd van de vuist behoorde te rijden. De Myrddraal dwong hem echter met de Trolloks mee te rennen en als zijn voeten opgaven, moesten de Trolloks hem dragen. Toen het groepje over de Taren was ontsnapt, leidde de Myrddraal de Trolloks naar de dichtstbijzijnde saidinpoort, in de Mistbergen, en stuurde Fajin alleen over de Taren. Die dacht toen dat hij vrij was, maar nog voor hij Baerlon bereikte, vond een volgende Schim hem en die was niet zo vriendelijk. Die liet hem 's nachts verkrampt in een Trollokketel slapen om hem aan de prijs van zijn falen te herinneren. Wat Moiraine aan Shadar Logoth gedaan heeft, dat zogenaamde spoor naar de bergen waar zij zouden zijn heen gegaan, hield de Myrddraal voor de gek, maar niet Fajin. De Schimmen geloofden hem niet, waarna ze hem meesleepten aan een strop. Pas toen ze hen voortdurend wisten voor te blijven, hoe hard zij ook reden, begonnen enkelen hem te geloven. Fajin meende dat hij nu eindelijk vrij was. Hij was van plan weg te vluchten, zodat Ba'alzamon hem nooit meer zou vinden, zo nodig naar het einde van de wereld. Stel je zijn afgrijzen voor toen hij ontdekte dat de drang om te jagen niet verdween. Moiraine denkt dat hij in Shadar Logoth ten prooi viel aan Mordeth, die door zijn strijd tegen de Schaduw even verdorven werd als de Schaduw zelf. Mordeth probeerde Fajins ziel over te nemen om weer een menselijk lichaam te bezitten, maar hij vond een schepsel dat rechtstreeks door de Duistere was aangeraakt. Fajin was al halfgek tegen de tijd dat hij in Caemlin aankwam en zonk zelfs nog dieper weg toen hij besefte dat er maar twee van de gezochten daar waren. Hij had de drang hen drieën te vinden, maar hij kon niet meer doen dan de twee volgen die er waren. Hij viel er op als smerige vervuilde bedelaar. Hij volgde de groep over de saidinwegen. Hij ontsnapte aan de Zwarte Wind en toch weer niet. De Wind greep hem... en hij beweerde de stemmen te begrijpen. Sommige begroetten hem als hun gelijke, andere vreesden hem. In Fal Dara wordt hij gevangengenomen door het Shienaraanse leger. Hij blijkt een Duistervriend van het ergste soort. Hij is ook de man die in Caemlin naar Rhand en Mart rondvroeg. Hij is op zoek naar een plek waar hij zich kan verbergen voor de Schaduw. Hij met zijn brandende ogen dwong hem, maakte hem tot zijn hond. Om te jagen en te volgen, zonder een ogenblikje rust. Hij zegt dat hij naar Fal Dara is gekomen omdat ze tegen de Trolloks vechten. Hij is ervan overtuigd dat de Duistere het leger uiteindelijk zal vermorzelen, ondanks hun macht. De Grote Jacht Padan Fajin zit nog steeds opgesloten in Fal Dara. Op een nacht krijgt hij onverwacht bezoek en hij weet te ontsnappen tijdens een Trollokaanval. Hij is onderweg, omringd door Duistervrienden. Hij heeft de Hoorn van Valere bij zich, maar kan de kist niet openen. Nu zal Rhand Altor naar hem toe komen. Later kan Rhand de dolk en de Hoorn terugstelen. Fajin voelt dat Rhand ind e bergen is en hij weigert een hond te zijn van de Duistere. Duistervrienden stelen de kist terug in Cairhien en Fajin vlucht naar Falme. Op de Kop van Toman wil de Seanchaanse hoogheer Turak dat hij hem vermaakt met zijn verhalen over zijn familie en haar tradities. Hij vertelt dat er lieden zijn die hem achtervolgen en de Hoorn van Valere te pakken willen krijgen. Hij geeft hem de Hoorn, in de hoop de hoogheer in zijn macht te krijgen. Het is het laatste wat we van hem horen. Tijdens de slag op de Kop van Toman verdwijnt hij plotseling. De Herrezen Draak Midden in de winter was de spichtige kleine Ordeith in Amadicia aangekomen, in lomen en half bevroren. Hij had zich op een of andere wijze door alle rangen van wachten heen weten te smoezen om Pedron Nial zelf te spreken. Hij leek dingen te weten van de gebeurtenissen op de Kop van Toman die de Kinderen nog niet wisten. De komst van de Schaduw Padan Fajin heeft zich aangesloten bij de Witmantels In Tweewater. Hij noemt zich nu Ordeith en doet alsof hij zijn eigen naam niet meer kent, maar hij is het. Hij trekt aan de touwtjes. De Witmantels denken dat hij hun tamme schepsel is. Hij lacht om de banieren van Emondsveld en Manetheren. Hij wil een schrikbewind ontketenen om Rhand naar zich toe te lokken. Zijn poging werd verijdeld door Perijn en beveelt hij de Witmantels naar Tar Valon te trekken, via Caemlin. Vuur uit de hemel Op ieder moment dat hij wakker was, voelde hij Rhand Altor. Dat was een gave die hij in Shayol Ghul had ontvangen, in de Doemkrocht. Heer van Chaos Hij is ondertussen veel hoger gestegen. Hij zou sterven zodra een Uitverkorene hem in handen kreeg. Een door hem bevolen aanslag in Caemlin voedde Rhands achterdocht tegen Aes Sedai. Hij doet een beroep op Nan Belman en haar zoon Perwijn. Een Kroon van Zwaarden Hij adviseert Toram Riatin in het Cairhien-rebellenkamp. Toen Rhand dit ontdekte, ontketende hij de krachten van Shadar Logoth en viel Rhand aan met een vervloekte dolk. Dit leverde Rhand een tweede onheelbare wond op. Het Pad der Dolken Hij verdween spoorloos na de vernietiging van Torams kamp. Hart van de Winter Hij is in Far Madding en stuurt Rhand een brief. Hij laat hem weten waar Torval en Gedwyn zijn, gebiedt hem hen te doden en Far Madding te verlaten.